


A Kiss for Luck

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [29]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Sometimes the lines blur.
Relationships: Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish
Series: 50 Kisses [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 11





	A Kiss for Luck

Chris sips his bourbon as he scans the room, categorizing potential friends, foes and innocents as best he can. The tourists are easy to spot; glaringly bright Hawaiian shirts or the would-be James Bonds in their tuxedos that are overly obnoxious even for Caesar’s Palace. Next to the locals in their everyday clothes they stand out enough to avoid too much of Chris’ scrutiny. He’s more intent on identifying the threats.

Smoke swirls around the room, a bitter-smelling haze that does little to hide the opulence of the decor. Chris would rather have a beer in his hand and sit in the rough-wood chairs at Inez’s bar, but he’s not here for enjoyment, just to play his part in Ezra’s well-crafted ruse. 

Chris turns his attention back to the poker table when he hears Ezra call his undercover name. He pushes away from the bar and weaves through the crowded room, leaning down when Ezra beckons him closer.

“The cards are being cruel tonight darling, I need a kiss for good luck!”

Ezra’s words are loud and boisterous. There’s the smell of alcohol on his breath when Chris leans in, but the green eyes are sharp when Chris looks at him. They’re here to get noticed, to get the right attention to procure the invite into the private room where their target is. 

Chris trusts Ezra to react to the situation, so there must be a reason for the shift in their pre-agreed dynamic, still he feels awkward as he presses a kiss to Ezra’s forehead, and hopes he hasn’t read his cues wrong.

Ezra wins that hand. Chris isn’t entirely sure whether it’s by Ezra’s design or by some odd turn of luck. So Ezra demands his kisses before each hand, and each kiss gets less chaste as the pile of chips increases. Chris is having serious issues with trying to separate the ATF agent from the ‘boyfriend’ he’s supposed to be playing, until his brain asks the question of _why not both?_ and Chris’ mind suddenly goes blank.

Ezra pulls him onto his lap for what appears to be the final hand, and Chris isn’t sure whether he’s picking up on Chris’ sudden identity crisis and mental shutdown, or whether it’s part of a bigger plan.

“One last kiss for luck?” Ezra’s grin is wide enough that the gold tooth glints in the light.

Chris will no doubt later blame it on the moment, on going with the changing demands of their assignment, but a bigger part of him grabs hold of the opportunity. He can shrug it off later with excuses of the job if he has to, but he can’t deny to himself that the kiss that follows is all him and nothing to do with his persona.

He kisses Ezra like he’s always wanted to. He kisses until the taste of bourbon on his tongue is just a memory, until his lips feel bruised, and his chest aches with the need to breathe. He pulls back slowly, eyes closed to preserve the moment as long as he can before he has to revert back to being someone he’s not.

“You might be the good luck charm, but I feel like I’m the lucky one,” Ezra says softly.

It doesn’t sound like a lie.


End file.
